


Pretty on your thighs

by getdownkyh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: When Younghyun first asked you out on a studio date, he was slightly shy, feeling bad that you wouldn’t have much to do aside from watching him work. But when you kissed him in response, all smiles and giggles, assuring him that you loved nothing more than just the luxury of spending time with him, joking that you could still sneak in a kiss in between songs, he softened, feeling relieved, grateful that he had you as his person.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Pretty on your thighs

When Younghyun first asked you out on a studio date, he was slightly shy, feeling bad that you wouldn’t have much to do aside from watching him work. But when you kissed him in response, all smiles and giggles, assuring him that you loved nothing more than just the luxury of spending time with him, joking that you could still sneak in a kiss in between songs, he softened, feeling relieved, grateful that he had you as his person. 

Stepping into the studio, you took a deep breath, feeling in awe. It wasn’t just the equipment and the instruments, but the ambience, the general vibe of the place, knowing this is where he poured all his hard work into, his one true passion. It got you feeling a little bit emotional, choked up as he walked you inside, his expression somewhere between proud and nervous.

He stood behind you, hands on your waist as you looked through the frames adorning the wall, indicating some of his best works, in their most raw, personal form. Your pupil dilated, as you unconsciously smiled, “These are so beautiful.”

Eyes on you, he chuckled, “They are, aren’t they?” He pulled you closer to him, kissing you full on the lips, chest swelling with pride at how you were amazed by his works. You pulled away, way too fast for his liking, as you eyed the studio, “This is where the magic happens, huh?”

He pulled you by the waist closer to him again, your chest brushing against his body, brow raised teasingly at you, “Want me to show you a different type of magic?” 

You swatted his chest, laughing, “Kang Younghyun, you better get to working now.” 

He pressed his forehead against yours, “Mmm, you’re probably right. Thanks for coming with me.” 

You pecked the corner of his lips, pushing his chest slowly, “Thanks for inviting me.”

The leather couch was a lot more comfortable than you expected, realizing he probably spent many nights sleeping here too, especially during his busier days. But after a few hours, you were starting to feel bothered, and it definitely was not because of the couch. 

They said people would look most beautiful when doing the thing they love. But that statement undermined how dangerous Younghyun looked when he was working. The moment he put his headset on, it was like he entered a new world. His facial expression serious, jaw slack, head tilted slightly as he strummed his bass, before stopping to jot down some ideas. 

Your eyes traced his features, from his cat-like eyes, that made him look extra focused when he was not smiling, his tongue occasionally swiping his canine as he hummed a few tunes, his thick fingers alternating between pressing the string, strumming and writing, to his thighs. His legs were spread apart comfortably, allowing his bass to rest atop his thighs, the instrument fitting perfectly on top of him, and you swallowed, watching his hand caress the strings. 

“You good there?” 

_Oh. You got caught staring._

“She’s pretty.” 

He looked to his side, before looking back at you, noticing who you were talking about, “Goldie?”

You nodded, smiling at him, “She looks pretty on your thighs.”

Younghyun gave you a smug grin. “Come here.” 

Getting up, smoothing your skirt down, you walked towards him, “Hmm, why?”

He slid Goldie off of his lap, placing it on the stand next to him. As you neared, he held his hands out, taking yours into his, gently tugging you onto his lap. “You look prettier on my thighs.” 

A blush crept onto your face, feeling your cheeks heat up. If you heard such things from someone else you’d probably roll your eyes or cringe, but with Younghyun it was different. Exceptionally excellent at reading the room, he just knew when to say things depending on your mood. 

You brought your palms to his chest, “You’re corny.”

“But you’re blushing. You like me.” 

“Of course I like you.” 

“Show me?”

“Gladly.” 

Leaning forward, hands holding his jaw, you brought your lips close towards his. He pouted on reflex, and you moved to the side, kissing him on his cheek instead, him chuckling at your move. You pecked his other cheek, nose, and pushing his fringe back to kiss his forehead. 

Your lips trailed down his face, brushing against his lips, moving down towards his neck, thumb tracing his mole for a second before you delved down, kissing his neck, fingers travelling up and down his skin, lightly sucking the skin over his mole, hearing his breathing speeding up. 

His hands were on your thighs, alternating between gripping and letting go as he held back, compensating the need to let something, anything go by grabbing, touching, squeezing your soft skin.

Eventually he grunted, “ _God...”_

You pulled away, looking at him, your lips glistening with saliva, cheeks redder than before. He brought one hand to your neck, his thumb on your jaw as he pulled you towards him, pressing your lips together, both of you sighing into each other as you wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer towards you. 

You felt his hands on your waist, gripping you tight, gently rocking you front and backwards. You whined against his lips, giving in as you followed his rhythm, moving your hips to grind on his lap. 

The studio was indeed a cold place but right now, all you felt was warmth, forehead pressed against him, his tongue against yours, sloppily kissing each other, your clothed core rubbing against his jeans, getting wetter, making you grind harder to feel more of him. 

Eventually you had to pull away for air, only for him to capture your bottom lip, nibbling as you crane your neck, breaths heavy, his hands on your waist gripping tighter, pushing you down onto him to maximize the pressure between your legs.

Noticing how you were curling your fingers into fists on his shoulders, he knew it wasn’t long before you would be gone. He pressed you harder onto his now growing erection, grasping your waist and helping you grind faster against him. Smiling as he nuzzled his face into your neck, nipping on your skin, he panted, “Close, babe? You will look the prettiest when you come all over my thighs.” 

He kissed you as you fell apart, swallowing your soft moans, releasing his grip on you waist, allowing you to ride out your high at your own pace. Resting your forehead against his as your hips gradually stopped moving, your eyes fluttered open, mumbling against his skin, “Technically I didn’t come ‘all over your thighs’.” 

Younghyun laughed, his chest grumbling against yours, “Well, wanna show me how you look like when you _technically_ come over my thighs instead?”

You buried your face in his neck, lips tugged into a smile, “Shut up.” 

He rubbed your thigh, smiling softly, calming you down, as he draw in a deep breath, “I’m bringing you here again next time.” 


End file.
